Kickin' It with the Alphabet
by LeoliviaAndKick
Summary: The title explains it all!
1. Accident

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' It, but a girl can dream!**

**Accident**

_Jack's POV _

I came in the dojo and saw that there was no one there except Kim

"Kim? What are you doing here?"

"Practicing..."

"Where are the others?"

"Jerry is trying to get a date with a 'chick', Eddie is sick, Rudy has a date with , and Milton forgot to do next month's homework."

"Ohh...hey Kim.."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... how about we skip practice like the guys... grab some falafel and watch a ninja marathon?"

"Sure"

_Kim's POV _

When we were at Jack's house, we started walking towards his door and our hands touched, and I'm pretty sure I felt electricity run up my arms.

For the Bobby Wasabi marathon, we had falafel, baba ganoush, and some drinks.

Once the first movie was done, I got up to use the restroom on the other side of Jack the same time he got up to get a movie on the other side of me, and you guess it, our lips collided on accident. We pulled away immediately. Jack ran into his bedroom while my index finger touched my lips. One thought flowed through my head.

_I just kissed Jack Brewer, my crush. _

I went to his bedroom and opened the door to see Jack with his hands in his hair like you do when you're stressed.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, we can just pretend that didn't happen even if I really enjoyed it becau-"

"You enjoyed it?"

I nodded shyly

"But-" I started but got cut off by his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck while his went around my waist. He pulled us close until I was pressed up against him. I could feel his tongue begging for an entrance, and I granted it. He explored my mouth while I moaned softly. My hands went up his shirt and pulled it off.

I ran my hands around his torso and scratched his 6-pack while he groaned. We were interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?"

"Kim, honey, can you come home and watch Lisa?"

"I can't right now, maybe Kameron will?"

"Okay, but you better have a good explanation for this!"

and she hung up.

"Hey Kim, I never asked, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, nitwit."

We went back to making out.. and let's just say, I'm no longer a virgin.


	2. Baseball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Baseball**

**(This will kinda be horror, drama, mystery- you get the gist)**

_Jack's POV _

Me and the gang were at the baseball game Jerry got tickets to from a radio station.

So, let me explain to you how we were seated **(A/N: You'll need it. Maybe..) **

_/Jerry/Rudy/Eddie/Stranger 1(I'll call him Greg for now)/Stranger 2(Steven)/Stranger 3(Rebecca)/ STAIRS /_

_/Stranger 4(Isabella)/Kim/Jack/Milton/Stranger 5(Antonio)/Stranger 6 (I think I'll call him Billy, because of his teeth)/ STAIRS /_

Rudy was asleep and the rest were watching, leave out Milton, he was working on homework. Once in a while he would yell "SHHHHHHH"

and some people (including me) would say 'it' (SHHH-it)Greg and Rebecca got in a fight and bumped into Milton and he dropped his homework in gum.

When he tried to get it out, it ripped.

He yelled "GAHHH! Prepare to meet LABURN AND SHIRLEY!" and he got involved in the fight too.

I caught a ball and gave it to Kim. She kissed my cheek **(A/N: They are not dating) **and I blushed.

In the 5th inning, Greg,Rebecca, and Milton were still fighting, but involving Steven and Rudy trying to get Milton out.

In the 7th inning Kim caught a ball and gave it to me.

We were in the middle of the 8th inning when something weird happened..

the power went off.

We heard some screams, so me and Kim held onto each other while Eddie and and Jerry did it too, and well, the fight ignored it.

We heard a man yell " YOU BETTER RUN "

The announcer went on and said "Hel-Hel-att-ten-ti-"

The power went on...but the players weren't there.

The crowd was gasping...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The players came out unharmed. Turns out they were hiding.

The announcer went on again

"Turns out the plugs were accidentally pulled! For the screams, the fight on aisle 5, seat 18 though 24."

In the last inning something happened...again...

My head was turned to talking to Kim when the ball hit me in the head, making me and Kim's lips collide.

I was about to pull back but then Kim started kissing back. We held the kiss for 20 more seconds before pulling back.

"_Kimberly Anne Crawford_, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I would_ Jackson Richard Brewer. _"

"You'll pay for that later."

"No, I bruise easily"

"Not fighting..." I put my mouth to her ear "let's just say you're gonna be on Santa's _naughty list" _

"Maybe that'll make me learn my lesson."


	3. Cheater

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Cheater**

_Jack's POV _

I was walking to Kim's house to study. Listen, if you're hoping me and Kim get together, you're out of luck.

She's dating the quarterback of the football team, Brad Wolfe. I will admit I have a crush on her though.

Once I got there, I know where the spare key was, so I just got it out.

When I walked in, I heard crying.

I walked up the stairs and looked in each room.

Bedroom? Nope

Guest Room? Nope

Closet? No, but I did find $20

Bathroom? Nope, I didn't look in, I felt the doorknob, it would have been locked if she were in there.

I went back downstairs and guess what?

She was right there on the back porch.

I went outside

"What's wrong"

"B-Brad cheated on me...w-w-with Donna Tobin the-"

"Slut?"

She smiled a bit "Yeah"

"He didn't deserve you or your tears so..." I took some tissues on the table and wiped her tears "let's go watch DORA!"

and with that I ran off dragging a laughing Kim along with me

I acted like a hyper kid and I asked "SPONGEBOB? DORA? BARNIE?"

She clutched her stomach while dying of laughter "How about the Barnie marathon?!" I said running to the DVD shelf and purposely hit the wall.

I walked over and sat down next to her, dropping the hyper kid act. "Kim, can I ask you something?"

"S-s-sure" Still recovering from the laughter

"Why'd you date Brad Wolfe in the first place?"

"Well..I did it to hide my feelings for someone else."

"Can you at least tell me who?" I asked hiding my anger

"Uh-um-Brody Carlson"

"Oh..well can I ask you something...again?"

"Sure."

"Well um.. when you're over Brad...and if ever over Brody... would you like to... maybe go out sometime?"

"Over Brad already! Let's go out!"

"What about Brody?"

"I never liked him, I liked you stupid."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, who-"

I just couldn't take it, I had to kiss her.

We started to make out fiercely for 15 minutes.

When we broke apart, she asked

"My bedroom?"

"Sure"

and you know...one thing led to another...all because Brad Wolfe cheated.


	4. Donna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**To reviewers jackandkimforever and KarateGirl77 :**

**Thanks, Loved your stories too, especially Can't Get You Out of My Head ;)- Update it pwease?**

**Donna **

_Kim's POV _

I walked into school and headed towards my locker. When I got there there she was, flirting with Jack, Donna 'the slut' Tobin.

Donna started swaying her hips against his until he pushed her back

"What's wrong Jackie-Poo?"

"Let me repeat this : . .YOU!"

"Why is that? What's not to like about me?"

"I-urr-umm-hehe-have-a-ummmmm-errrr-a girlfriend!" and instantly ran over and grabbed me

"What are you doing with..._that_"

Jack opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off

"_That _is a person and has a name, not surprised you haven't learned it yet, asshole."

"Slut!"

"Or really? _I'm _the slut?"

Jack interfered and said "She's my girlfriend, so there's no use for you here," he switched from a normal voice to a commanding voice," so leave."

"She's not your girlfriend. You guys haven't proved it."

"Then how do we prove it?!" We both said at the same time

"1 word. Kiss-each-other"

"WHAT?!" Again, same time

Jack turned me around so we were face-to-face

"Sorry about this."

That was the last thing he said before his lips were on mine. We kissed for about 2 minutes or so. When we broke apart, Donna was gone.

"Hey um...Kim, I was wondering...if um...you wanted to be my _actual _girlfriend?"

I bit my lip and said one word "Yes."

He lit up.

"Now, let's show the school you're mine"

and with that, we went to English.


	5. Eggs

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' It**

**NEED TO KNOW INFORMATION : This is April Fool's Day**

**Eggs **

_Kim's POV _

April Fool's Day. The day I hate most. Well, besides Halloween.

I was on my guard the whole time, watching out for pranks. Then it hit me.

_No, LITERALLY hit me. _A egg.I looked up and Milton and Eddie, the students I have to train with today (without Jack and Jerry for once)!

I started walking to the girls restroom.

Then it hit me again. A bucket landed on my head and eggs splattered all over me.

I turned towards them

"You guys are de-MMPH"

A egg went in my mouth. I looked and it was caused by the one and only, Jerry 'The Sub Sinker' Martinez.

Jerry had another egg in his hands and was about to throw it when

"JERRY,EDDIE, MILTON!"

All of us looked and there he was, my crush, and best friend, Jack Brewer. (Sorry I just HATE Anderson)

He looked at the eggs and put his hands out. "Eggs." Jerry gave him it, but Jack kept his hand out.

Jerry rolled his eyes and took some from his socks. I gagged.

Jack pulled me into the closet.

"Hey..sorry about giving them the eggs."

"Just as long as you didn't know what they were going to do... you didn't...right?"

"No! I was 100% clueless

"Kim.. so I was wondering... um would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure"

"How about tonight at 7?"

"That's great, see you at 7."

Me and Jack exited the closet and continued on with our day

**Sorry, this is the best I could come up with.**


	6. Fight

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' It**

**Fight**

_Kim's POV_

(Kim)"HE KISSED ME, AND I FLIPPED HIM FOR THE 50TH TIME!"

(Jack)"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS BACK?!"

(Kim)"I DIDNT, I WAS TRYING TO PUSH HIM OFF!"

(Jack)"DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT TO ME!"

(Kim)"WELL WHAT, ARE YOU JEALOUS?!"

(Jack)"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS THAT BRAD WOLFE KISSED YOU?!"

(Kim)"THEN YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I KISSED HIM RIGHT NOW"

(Jack)"I'LL STOP YOU!"

(Kim)"HOW?!"

(Jack)"LIKE THIS!"

That was the last sentence said before our lips collided. I was surprised but recovered and kissed him back. We broke apart after a few seconds.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

We smashed our lips together again

_Meanwhile at Falafel Phil's _

"Do you think they're done arguing?" Rudy asked

"Want me to go check?" Jerry asked

"Sure"Eddie replied

"They could be... _canoodling_!"

Jerry shrugged "I've seen worse."

With that Jerry shuffled out of Phil's

His jaw dropped at the sight of Jack and Kim making out

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Milton, Rudy, and Eddie ran out to see what's going on, them too dropped their jaws.

Milton, Rudy, and Eddie each handed $50 dollars into Jerry's hand

**_Credits go to ABC-Writer_****_ , I know, Suckish ending_**


	7. Guinea Pigs

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it.**

**Jim : You have too!**

**Me : NEVER!**

**Jim : I'll cancel Kickin' It!**

**Me : You already started it!**

**Jim : I'LL CANCEL KICK!**

**Me : NO NO NO I'LL SAY IT! I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**Guinea Pigs**

* * *

_Kim's POV _

I woke up to licking on my face, I opened my eyes and there was my pet guinea pig - I call him Bratahughey,since there's a teacher name Ms. Hughey (Pronounced Hewee) and she's a brat. (I DON'T MEAN IT FOR MY TEACHER)

I got up and got ready for school

* * *

(After School)

I went home and saw Bratahughey not there anymore, I asked my parents and they didn't know, so I called Jack

"JACK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Okay...take a chill pill...or at least a nice pill."

He came over and he helped me try to find Bratahughey.

We spent 2 hours trying to find him, when we couldn't we plopped down to the floor

"Are you as tired as I am?"

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'

"KIM DON'T MOVE"

I didn't hear and accidentally moved

Brathughey got on Jack's head.

Me and Jack kept trying to get him, but finally Bratahughey took one last jump and me and Jack's lips collided.

We pulled apart and Bratahughey was on my hand looking proud

"Kim...I was wondering...would you go on a date with me?"

I bit my lip "Sure"

After he left, I got Bratahughey, and said, "I love you- Bratahughey and Jack"


	8. Hi, My Name's Kim

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' It, if I did, Kim would never have said yes to Brody, or Brett, Carson would not have the respect of Jack and Kim, and Kick would be together already. **

* * *

**Hi my name's Kim**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

I walked into the school and half of the football team came to me and asked me to be their girlfriend, I rejected all of team, for the, what's today? 5/18/2013?, 8 months.

My ex-boyfriend Brody came up to me, and said, and I quote "Kim, I'm sorry for being like that 2 years ago, will you please take me back?" - and by that... let me put it in 6 simple words. He. Tried. To. Take. My. Virginity. "No you big skunkbag!"

"I WILL get you back, or at least your _virginity_" I can't help but be a little scared, this guy has his ways to get to anyone.

_Skip to lunch _

I walked into lunch throwing an apple up and down.

The apple went over an unfamiliar head. Before I could move or say anything, a hand grabbed me and pulled me out.

Guess Who?

If you guessed Brody Fucking Carlson, you were right.

"So Kimmy, I never got to finish my job from 2 years ago."

My breath got hitched in my throat

"To make sure you don't get away..."

He snapped his fingers and...

TEN Black Dragons came out and surrounded us, back turned towards us, because they sure wouldn't want to look.

Brody started kissing my neck. Normally, I would kick his sorry ass, but I'm too scared

"HELP!" I yelled

"Why you-" Brody rose his fist I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to find all the Black Dragons, including Brody, on the floor groaning

and it was caused by...

I don't know who he was.

He turned to me and said

"You looking for something?" He opened his fisted hand and there, sitting in his palm, was my apple, I took it

"Name's Brewer"

"Hi, my name's Kim"

We both smiled at each other and I knew it was going to be a great school year with the new kid here.


	9. Igloo Building Ricky

Disclaimer** : I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Igloo Building, Doll Dressed, Stupid, I-Own-A-Sports-Car, Icky Weaver**

**(Parody of Ricky Weaver)**

* * *

_**Kim's POV **_

Eeeekkk! I have a date with super hot and famous Ricky Weaver! He's going to show me his Igloo buildings, yeah... he's obsessed with igloos.

I heard the doorbell ring. I looked out my window and saw Ricky and he was looking as good as ever!

I argued whether to go down or not. Why you may ask? Well...

_Flashback~_

_Jack's POV _

So, after I beat those guys trying to rob Ricky's igloo buildings...well, Kim calls them that, but I'd like to call them sculptures.

Ricky offered me a 'guy hang-out'. How could I turn down that? He's driving me around... IN A SPORTS CAR!

So we went around to guys clothing stores. Don't tell him this... but he's looking as doll dressed as ever.

He looked like a life-sized Ken. I just wanted to crush him. He had something I've always wanted.

Kim- err...I mean money! Who am I kidding? I, Jackson Richard Brewer, has a crush on Kimberly Anne Crawford! Sue me!

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dude! Look! It's Igloo World! Let's go!"

Yeah...he's obsessed.

When we got there, we paid and they let us in.

Everywhere there was fake snow, fake snowflakes, and igloos.

Ricky and I were still children at heart, so we weren't embarrassed.

Just as I started to accept him, he pulled me into an igloo.

"Dude, just wanted to ask, Kim available?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, I'm going to use the excuse of showing her my igloos, I take her there, kiss her, and dump her."

"Uh-well-um..."

"Just don't tell her"

I just nodded.

We changed boy hang-out to Boys' Afternoon, since we bumped into Jerry,Eddie and Milton.

After we were done, Ricky went home to change, and I went to find Kim.

"Kim!"

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Ricky's a sleazebag! His name should be igloo building, doll dressed, stupid, I-have-a-sports-car, Icky Weaver!"

"Wha? Jack, I don't believe you, I'm going on the date with Ricky."

"You know what? FINE, but don't come to me when Ricky's done breaking your heart!"

and with that I walked away.

_Flashback~ _

Half of me wants to believe him, but the other half says he's lying.

I have to admit I have a crush on him, but he'd never feel the same way.

I went downstairs and got in Ricky's limo, which he rented.

_Skip to after the date _

Ricky's just arrived at the museum.

'Wait Kim!" He shouted as I was about to close the door.

He got out and walked over to me.

"Just wanted to say I love you.

He leaned in and so did I. Our lips collided.

He pushed me against the car door and licked my bottom lip.

I parted my lips and his tounge slipped in.

When we parted, his last words were, "I'm breaking up with you"

and just left.

I was too shocked to do anything.

Just then a familiar car stopped where Ricky's car was.

The window slid down to show a smirking Jack driving and a Jerry.

"Need a ride?" Jack said, still smirking.

"Sure, just stop smirking before I knock it off your face."

We dropped Jerry home first.

When we reached my house, we stopped in front of my door.

I kissed his cheek and walked inside.

I pressed my back on the door and slid down.

_Maybe one day, Jack, you might know how I really feel. _


	10. July 4th

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' It, Happy July 4th! I felt bad for not updating.**

**Sorry for the errors, gotta hate auto-correct.**

* * *

_**July 4th :P**_

* * *

**Kim's POV **

Today was July 4th and in Seaford. In Seaford High we actually light up the fireworks.

Our principal really doesn't care so we take the advantage.

We have this thing called July 4th Firework Party, it's like homecoming.

They vote for the girl and boy who light up the fireworks and they have to kiss to celebrate.

Lets hope I don't get picked.

* * *

_At the party (Seaford High Football Field)_

Its 12:55,time to pick to boy and girl.

The pres, Grace, went up to the microphone.

"Welcome to the annual July 4th Firework Party!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping.

Once they settled down, Grace continued.

I walked over to Jack and the guys because I didn't want to hear the boring speech Grave usally , and I might have a teeny teeny, who am I kidding, MAJOR crush on Jack.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, your firework setters are..."

Everyone was silent immediately

"Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford!"

The spotlight went on us.

**Jack's POV **

Woah, I get to kiss Kim! My ma-minor, who am I kidding, SUPER DUPER MAJOR CRUSH!

We went lot the fireworks.

The captain of the football team gave us the matches, yeah we use them!

Kim lit up the first one and I lit up the second.

Everyone started cheering.

Then they started chanting "Kiss,kiss,kiss!"

I have always wanted to kiss Kim, but what if she didnt like me back?

What if she was a clone!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a pair of lips met mine.

I of course, kissed back.

We broke apart after what felt like eternity.

After the party, I went up to Kim.

"Kim, I've liked you for a long time, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stood there shocked but she then said "Yes" and kissed me.

Best. Party. EVER!

**You guys are lucky I even finished. Auto correct was getting on my nerve,**

**well, have a nice July 4!**


	11. Kickin' It On My Own

**Disclaimer : I do not, and never will own Kickin' It.**

* * *

_Kickin It on my own_

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I can't believe my so-called friends chose that lying, cheating dirtbag Carson over me!

Ugh. Even his name makes me want to vomit for 2 hours straight.

I can't believe I'm about to do what I'm going to do.

I'm going to join the Black Dragon dojo.

I went in and Ty came up to me.

"Thought about your decision, Jack?"

I sighed and said "I accept."

The black dragons started cheering.

Ty gave me the gi and I started practicing.

* * *

**Kim's POV **

Me and the guys were practicing, well, hanging out with Carson in the dojo.

Things aren't the same without Jack in the dojo.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Carson came up to me.

"Hey Kim, listen, I was wondering, if you would like to go on a date with me after the tournament?"

I thought about it, I mean, I think this is going too fast.

_-AND you're in LLOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE with Jack! _

I couldn't argue back, you know why? Because, yes, I'm in love with my best friend, Jack Brewer.

I sighed, "Look Carson, I would say yes,"

"YES!" Carson screamed

"BUT I think this is going too fast, I mean it's only been 2 days."

"Oh..okay" He went to the guys with a upset face, but he hid it when he came up to the guys.

I sighed, maybe I'll be over this tomorrow.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

Today, training wasn't the same without Kim and the guys.

I just couldn't stop thinking about Kim.

Yes, I have a crush on Kim.

I sighed, should I move on from them?

Maybe I'll know the answer tomorrow.

* * *

_Tomorrow, at the tournament , Kim's POV _

I walked into the Black Dragon dojo with the guys.

The guys patted Carson on the back before going to get a seat.

I turned to Carson.

"Good luck." was the last thing I said before taking my seat besides the guys.

* * *

_The same day, at Falafel Phil's, Jack's POV _

I was thinking about the tournament.

Should I join the Bobby Wasabi dojo again?

They've all broken the Wasabi Code.

They've never even trusted me.

They've got a new best friend, Carson.

I know one thing for sure.

Jerry will always be my best friend.

Milton and Eddie will always be my friends.

Kim will _always _be in my heart,

but I guess, good things never last.

I leaned back in the chair and sighed.

They've left me _Kickin' It on my own._

* * *

**How was it? Good,bad, sad, made you mad? **


	12. Kickin' It With My Friends (Pt 2)

**I decided to do it today in case I don't do it on Saturday.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' It for the...er...12th time!**

* * *

_Kickin' It With My Friends (Pt. 2)_

* * *

**Still Jack's POV **

I checked my watch and it was time for the tournament.

I better hurry up, and yes, I was representing the Black Dragon Dojo.

I ran to the Black Dragon Dojo and saw my *cough*ex-*cough* friends.

I snuck behind them and went into the changing room and put my gi on.

Ty came up and told me I'm up.

I went out with him and saw the look on my ex-friends' faces

I looked up and of course, Rudy and Carson.

We stopped and Ty turned to me and said something about checking the crowd for something.

I saw my ex-friends starting to get up so I walked away.

* * *

**Kim's POV **

I couldn't believe it.

Jack joined the Black Dragons.

Out of all dojos...

A million thoughts came into my head from Is this because of Carson to Jack betrayed us.

Jack and Carson came up to the mats and started fighting.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carson yell "Judge!"

The judge called a equipment time out and Carson came over next to his bag.

I walked next to him and saw him with with...sand bags?

"Are those sand bags?"

"Umm...no...they're...mind your own business, Kim! I'm wrapping my hands! Just go sit down and don't worry!"

I was shocked, I've never seen Carson so mean.

Jack's in trouble.

I looked over at him.

He was talking to some girl. I felt jealousy boiling up inside me.

Then I realized something.

_We _**betrayed** _him_ not the other way around.

I went up to the guys.

"Guys! Carson's a cheater. Jack was right!"

Milton looked up at me and said "Now you're doing the same thing Jack was doing! You have no proof!"

Eddie spoke up "Yeah!"

I walked away growling, and I felt the same way Jack felt.

I walked up to Jack and tapped him on his shoulders.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I felt a tap on my shoulders and turned around.

"Kim?!"

"Jack, Carson's hiding sand bags in his wraps! You need to stop the fight before you get hurt!"

"Kim, don't worry about me, I got this."

"Just do me one favor,"

I looked over at her.

"Kick that cheater's butt."

I quietly chuckled.

(this fight is going to be a tad different...okay maybe a lot)

Carson threw a punch at me and I felt a stab of pain go through my body and I saw Kim with a worried look.

I quickly recovered and dodged his next attack.

He tried to throw a punch at me again but I grabbed it.

"You probably _shouldn't _have done that" I growled

He used his other hand to hit me but I used his own arm to block me.

"OW!"

I smirked. You know why?

The sand bags hit and sand exploded out of the bags.

The guys were shocked and Carson was too.

I took his hand and flipped him.

Before I left him, I bent down and said to him

"Cheaters _never _win, Carson."

Ty went up to me.

"Nice job indeed Jack."

"Ty, you do know what we agreed to right?"

He groaned. "Yeeess..." then he left.

I only agreed to stay in the dojo until Carson was exposed as a cheater.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I ran up to Jack as the guys went up to Carson.

"Jack, you were amazing...you _are_ amazing."

He smiled and leaned in.

Our lips met in a short, passionate kiss.

When we pulled apart Jack spoke up "Kim, would- would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I grinned and answered "Yes, I would love too."

We hugged and went over to the guys just in time to hear Rudy banish Carson from the dojo.

The guys went up to us.

"Look, Jack we're sorry we pushed you away for Carson, we were just so glad Carson was back, could you ever forgive us?" Eddie asked hopefully.

"Of course." and the guys smiled.

"Oh, and Kim? We're sorry too, you tried to warn us too, but we also pushed you away, so sorry."

"Apology accepted."

We went to Falafel Phil's to celebrate Jack forgiving us, even though we lost.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I finally proved Carson was a cheater and got my friends back."

I'm not kickin it on my own anymore.

Now, I'm _Kickin' It with my friends. _

* * *

**Like it? :D So what's next? L? Any ideas? Anyone?**

**If you give me an idea and I use it, I'll even give you the preview 2 days before I update!**

**This is 833 words, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Well, see ya next chapter!**


	13. Lonely

**Disclaimer: Ehem! Ní féidir liom féin kickin 'sé**

**I will start doing 'Language of the Chapter'!**

**Review ANY language, and see if yours is picked!**

**You will get a short preview of the next 2 chapters, it will go on in EVERY chap!**

**This is Irish, and basically says I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Lonely**

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I don't believe what I just heard.

Kim might be leaving to go to **Ireland (Didn't read the disclaimer? You should.) **for 4 years for some college, I don't know the name.

I must admit, I have a crush on the black belt beauty. **(What episode is this from? Answer right and you'll get a shout out!) **

It doesn't matter anyways, she has a boyfriend, Brody Carlson.

She says if she does move, they're doing a long distance.

I hope she says she isn't moving.

* * *

**Kim's POV **

I couldn't believe what I saw.

My boyfriend (let me fix that, EX-boyfriend) was making out with my worst enemy,

**An dúr agus infamous Donna Tobin**. I took a smoothie from a walking student nearby and went up and threw it on them.

Brody's eyes widened at the sight of me.

"K-Kim...I...I can't-CAN explain- this is-is NOT what it looks like!"

"and to think, I was going to stay!"

With that I ran all the way to my house.

"Mom...Dad...I've made my decision."

* * *

**Jack's POV, 1 day later **

I sat there, at the dojo, brokenhearted.

Kim left. For 4 years. She never even said goodbye.

I beat Brody up until he looked like shit.

Yet...nothing can make me get over Kim.

After all me and Kim did.

She left.

No goodbyes.

No nothing.

She just left me there, _Lonely_.

* * *

**Sup guys! Enjoy it? Well, remember to review a language and it could be the lucky language! See ya!**


	14. Moving Back (Pt 2)

**Disclaimer: Ik niet de eigenaar van de fantastische en geweldige show die u belt Kickin 'It, alle rechten gaan naar Disney, dank je Disney! **

**Translation: I do not own the amazing and awesome show you call Kickin' It, all rights go to Disney, thank you Disney!**

**The language was requested from, BurkelyDuffieldLover, a awesome writer! The Language of the Chapter is still on, remember! Review your language!**

**Shout outs to :**

**Anonymous reviewer, Kickin it 768**

**Along with a virtual donkey, kickobsession43, who also said WHO said it**

**And finally,**

**My favorite writer, jackandkimforever**

**You guys were right! the reference was from Two Dates and A Funeral!**

**This chapter is for jackandkimforever, who asked for a sequel to Lonely. **

* * *

_Moving Back _

* * *

_**Kim's POV, 2017 (Am I correct?) **_

4 years. 4 years since I decided to move.

I was currently packing. What was I going to tell the guys?

Why? Well, think about it, I left with no goodbyes.

I know, it was harsh, but I couldn't bare to look at their faces, especially Jack's.

Yes, I had a crush on him and used Brody as a distraction, but I sorta may have liked him back.

It didn't really change my thoughts, I liked Brody, and I _loved _Jack.

Looking at Jack may have made me change my mind.

When I was done packing, me and my family drove to the airport.

I sat down. College was already hard, now coming back is harder.

* * *

**Jack's POV, 2016**

3 years. I have been missing her like crazy.

The dojo has really missed her.

Things haven't been the same without her.

Especially me.

These last 3 years have been true hell.

No, I have not gone on any dates with any girl.

I just can't wait until she gets home.

* * *

**Jack's POV, 2017 **

This is the year I've been waiting for!

Kim finally comes back!

Will she remember the gang?

**_Teveel neuken vragen in mijn hoofd _**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

The plane landed at an airport and me and my family were headed towards the next plane.

I whipped out my phone and called someone I haven't called in 4 years.

"Hey Jack."

"Kim? What are you calling me for?"

I took a deep breath "I'm _moving back"_

* * *

I know, bad sequel, whatdaya expect?

Remember to :

Review your language.

Favorite this story.

Answer these questions :

**1. I'm planning a one shot where a celebrity guest comes in, I need your help (doesn't mean I'm going to pick it, but just need some confidence for what I pick)**

**A) Big Time Rush**

**B) Justin Bieber**

**C) One Direction**

**D) Fuck that! Celebrities suck! **

**2. Do you kinda like these sad-happy chapters? I'll stop if you hate them.**

**A) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I LOVE THEM**

**B) Fuck you, stop them, not like we want to know what you've been feeling. **

Be awesome.


	15. Nobody, Now A Somebody

**Disclaimer: Russian gave me a Hell of a time, so I'm gonna do English, I will never own Kickin It, except in my dreams.**

**I'm updating today since I have no life.**

**I hope this is not mean to you directioners out there.**

**I love Big Time Rush, and I don't listen to One Direction.**

**I respectfully state that, and I think I will use Big Time Rush.**

**Think.**

**Seeing so much directioners out there, I'm thinking on using One Direction.**

**I'm stuck.**

**Big Time Rush barely gets noticed**

**I like BTR.**

**If I were to say "BOY BAND", you would think of One Direction.**

**Help!**

* * *

_**Nobody, now A Somebody**_

* * *

_Kim's POV _

Hi. My name is Kimberly Crawford.

I am a nobody.

I hang out with a popular, and some outcast.

Jack, the popular guy,

and the outcasts,

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie.

I was bullied and called names everyday.

Until...one day it changed.

* * *

**_Kim's Birthday_**

I walked into the doors of Seaford High

Today was my birthday which means...

"Hey slut!"

I turned around and saw Donna Tobin.

After our arguement, I was so mad.

After school, I recieved a text from : Surprise, surprise, Donna Tobin.

You don't decerve to live. Go die in a hole or something. Just don't come back.

That did it. It broke me.

I ran to Seaford Bridge. I got on top.

I'm going to miss everyone, especially Jack. I may have had a crush on him but it doesn't matter.

He'll never go for a girl like me.

I sat there crying for hours. When it was night, I stood up.

I...jumped in. I didn't bother swimming.

I closed my eyes.

_Goodbye world. _

* * *

I woke up in the hospital.

What!?

Jack was besides me sleeping.

"Jack?"

Jack woke up immediately.

"Kim! You're awake! What were you thinking!?"

"Nobody loves me, why should I live."

"Kim..look at me."

I looked at him. He leaned in until our foreheads were together.

"I love you."

With that he kissed me and pulled away.

"I-I love you too."

"In that case, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Yes, yes I will"

We hugged and fell to sleep like that.

* * *

_Next day _

Jack and I walked in hand-in-hand.

At lunch he invited me to sit with him.

At first, they ignored me, but when they got to know me, they started to accept me.

After a few years, I was the most popular girl in Seaford.

I was a _Nobody, now A Somebody _

* * *

**Cute huh? Review your language, remember ;))**


	16. One Direction and BTR?

**Discalimer : 私は私の弟を好きなときにいつでも"それをブラブラ所有することになります。絶対に。**

**Translation : I will own Kickin' It whenever I like my brother. Never.**

**I decided to do my own today! This is Japanese!**

**On to the story! Got this idea from a reviewer since I thought it was smart...**

* * *

_**One Direction and BTR?**_

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

It was a normal day in the dojo.

Phych. Me and Jack got together!

How did it happen you may ask? Well it all started... *looks far away*

**Earlier this morning. **

I was sparring with Jack...for the 14th time.

I guess I wasn't so good dealing with losing, but I'll get him this time! I will! You mark my fucking little words, I will Jack Brewer in a sparring match!

Just as I was about to flip Jack to win, I looked at the door and ONE DIRECTION WAS HERE!

I was in shock, so Jack took the chance to flip me. When I landed on the ground that's when I snapped out of it. DARN IT! I lost again.

I ran over to One Direction and started bombarding them with questions.

After they finished, I asked them "What you are you guys doing here?"

"Um, we're actually looking for someone, but the bus broke down, so we decided to come in here, we're actually touring with-" Zayn answered but got cut off.

"Guys! Look who I found!" Jack ran in yelling "Big Time Rush!"

I gasped as Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr., and Logan Henderson came in.

I ran over and started ranting "Oh wow, first One Direction and now you guys, oh wow, I'm ranting, well I should stop, but WOW my two favorite bands are touring together, you guys, dojo, room spinning, going down!"

Then I passed out.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

When Kim passed out, Kendall caught her.

"Well, someone's a big fan." Kendall said

Kendall put her down on the chairs.

"So, how are my two favorite cousins doing here?"

James laughed "We're your two _only _cousins."

"So, does she know that me and James are your cousins?" Louis asked

"No, and I'm planning on keeping it that way."

We heard Kim groaning and looked to see her starting to wake.

"Jack, I just had the weirdest dream, One Direction and Big Time Rush were here."

"Actually, they're REALLY here."

"WHAT!"

She sat up to see them, her vision more clearer.

"BIG TIME RUSH AND ONE DIRECTION! EEK!"

She ran to her locker and got two albums out and gave one to each band.

"Can you sign these for me?"

I looked closer and saw that the one BTR was holding was '24/7' and in One Direction's hands 'Take Me Home'.

**Jame's POV **

I could see the love connection between Jack and Kim.

After I signed the CD, Louis suggested Captain Corndogs, and I said I needed to talk to Jack.

"Jack, so what's up with you and Kim?"

"Nothing, now let's go."

He tried to leave but I grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Am I the only one that see's the connection between you two?"

"Listen, it's none of your bees wax."

Louis came in and saw us.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"How Jackie boy here has a crush on that blonde, Kim."

"No I do not!"

"Oh, please, James isn't the only one that sees it."

"Listen, let's just go, and remember, do not tell anyone you guys are my cousins, espe-"

"What?" We all turned around and saw Kim."Jack, they're your cousins?"

"Um..."

"Wow, and you didn't even tell me? I thought we were best friends."

With that Kim left.

"Kim! Wait!" Jack chased after her but stopped at the door to realize she's already gone.

"Look dude, we're sorry, so, here. Give one to Kim, and take her. I got something planned.", I gave him the two front row tickets and whispered the plan to Louis "So, here's what we do..."

**Jack's POV **

I ran to her house with the two tickets and knocked on the door and the door opened showing the one and only, Kim Crawford.

"What do you want" Kim said in a harsh voice.

"Listen, I feel sorry for what I did, I only did it because well, think about it, if everyone knew, they would treat me differently. I didn't want you to know because, I knew you liked them, so I didn't want you to keep asking me about them, and I also wanted to ask, if you'd go with me to their concert here in Seaford." and gave one of the tickets to her.

"Wow.. thanks, and apology accepted, and sure." She took the ticket not before kissing me on the cheek and say "Pick me up at 7." and closing the door.

I stood there shocked. Kim Crawford kissed me. On the cheek, but I'll take what I can get.

**Day of the concert. **

I picked Kim up at 7 and we were at the concert.

One Direction sang What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing, and Little Things.

But then came Big Time Rush's turn...

They sang Song For You, Crazy For U, and then came Cover Girl...

"Yo!" James said in the middle of the song.

"Okay, we got a surprise for ya'll! Whichever two the spotlight goes on, then they have to kiss." Kendall explained.

"So..." Kendall said "BRING IN THE SPOTLIGHT!" All the boys (including One Direction since they got on the stage)

The spotlight kept going around until, yup, it landed on me and Kim.

I turned to Kim "Um, K-" I got interupted when Kim kissed me.

I, of course, kissed back. I could hear the audience applauding and cheering.

When we broke apart, I asked the question I've been wondering to ask since forever, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

and she said that one word I've been dreaming of her saying "Yes." she smiled "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

**And, another chapter by, me, I know, suckish chapter.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've had a lot in my plate, I'm not gonna lie, not I don't I'm just addicted to a game, Fresh Hotel, but, well, before I start ranting, bye!**

**No matter what anyone says, stay cool and always love German Shepard puppies. They're so cute! :D**


End file.
